Mianhae
by Rin Kim CM.KL.UT
Summary: "Hubungan kita… berakhir di sini saja nde? Aku bosan di perlakukan seperti ini… bye Cho Kyuhyun…" KYUMIN FIC! #FF SJ YAOI PERTAMA BUATAN RIN RIN! Warning! Typo(s), GJ, Alur kecepeta, Dll!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : ****Mianhae**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun ****(****Super Junior****)**

**Lee Sungmin ****(****Super Junior****)**

**And Other...**

**Genre : ****Nggak jelas O_O**

**Rated : T**

**Author : ****Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**MIANHAE**

**.**

**WARNING! ****YAOI!**

**.**

**Disclainmer : Super Junior (KyuMin) ɷ SM • Mianhae ɷ Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**.**

_**Summary**_** :****"Hubungan kita… berakhir di sini saja nde? Aku bosan di perlakukan seperti ini… bye Cho Kyuhyun…" KYUMIN FIC! #FF SJ YAOI PERTAMA BUATAN RIN RIN!**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DIMANA-MANA! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DI MAKLUMI!**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Ahoi! Rin Rin balik lagi! o/**

**FF ini berasal dari permintaan seorang reader ^^ Maaf ne, Rin Rin tidak bisa memberi tahu.. #bow**

**Maaf juga ya untuk reader itu kalau FF ini jelek XD maaf lagi nggak bisa bikin KyuMin rated M XD**

**Oke tanpa banyak bacot…**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

Author P.O.V

"PERGI KAU CHO KYUHYUN! DASAR NAMJA HINA!" pekik seorang namja aegyo, dengan air mata turun dengan deras di pipi chubby nya. #walau chubby-an Xiu Min :3#

"Mi.. Minnie... ini bukan seperti yang kau pi.. pikirkan…" desis namja berwajah tampan, walau ia berdesis, tapi terdengar jelas di telinga namja aegyo itu.

"BOHONG! AKU MELIHAT NYA SENDIRI CHO KYUHYUN! KAU… kau… berciuman… dengan… hiks.. wanita lain di… hiks.. depan ku… hiks…" isak namja aegyo itu. Kini ia terisak, walau sedari tadi air mata mengalir deras.

"Itu… salah paham Minnie… wanita bejat itu yang mencium ku tiba-tiba…" jelas namja tampan itu.

"Bo.. bohong.. lalu kenapa kau.. membalas nya…? KENAPA CHO KYUHYUN? LALU KAU MENYATAKAN CINTA PADAKU HANYA UNTUK MEMPERMAINKAN KU?" teriak namja aegyo itu. Sungguh, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini.

"Aku sama sekali tidak membalas nya.. Minnie…," jawab namja tampan itu tegas, "Dan aku menyatakan cinta kepada mu pada saat itu, aku tidak main-main! AKU SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH MENCINTAI MU, LEE SUNGMIN!"

Namja aegyo yang bernama Lee Sungmin sudah terjatuh, menangis. Ia benar-benar lemah pada saat ini, ia sudah tidak kuat, ia… sedikit menyesal telah mencintai namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Aku.. bodoh… Cho Kyu.. Kyuhyun… aku bodoh telah mencintai mu…" guman Sungmin, ia menyeka kasar air mata yang terus jatuh dari mata indah nya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia merasa bodoh juga, sekarang. Ia bodoh karena menerima panggilan yeoja yang sudah ia tidak ingin mendengar nama nya lagi, ataupun suara nya, apalagi wajah nya. Yang ia cintai hanya Lee Sungmin. Namja yang membuat jantung nya berdebar-debar. Kalian mengatakan Kyuhyun gay? Lalu mengejek nya? Menghina nya? Kyuhyun tidak akan mendengarkan apa yang keluar dari mulut kalian jika menyangkut hal itu. Tapi jika ada yang mengatakan itu pada Minnie NYA, Kyuhyun tidak segan-segan menghajar nya.

Kembali ke permasalahan nya.

"Kau… tidak bodoh… Minnie…" desah Kyuhyun berat, ia menutup matanya sebentar, "Aku yang bodoh—"

"YA! KAU SANGAT BODOH, CHO KYUHYUN!" potong Sungmin cepat, ingin sekali tangan mungil nya menanpar wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Tunggu, tampan? Kenapa Sungmin yang merasa terhina karena Kyuhyun tetap menyimpul kan bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu tampan? CRAZY!

"AKU BODOH KARENA TELAH MEMBUAT MU SEPERTI INI, LEE SUNGMIN!" seru Kyuhyun. Ia terengah-engah, emosi nya masih bisa di stabil kan, kalau tidak… entah apa yang sudah Sungmin alami.

Tubuh Sungmin membatu, seakan terkesan dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun, tapi akal nya sudah tidak mau bekerja sama dengan batin nya. tapi karena akal yang menggerakkan tubuh nya, maka Sungmin berkata lain.

"APA? MEMBUAT KU SEPERTI APA? KAU BARU MENYADARI NYA SEKARANG?" balas Sungmin. Hati benar-benar sakit mendengar mulut mungil nan merah cherry itu mengatakan hal yang mungkin menyakiti hati Kyuhyun, tapi akal sudah menggerakkan apa yang seharus nya ia lakukan, kini batin kalah dengan akal.

"AK—aku… apa? Menyadari nya sekarang? Apa maksud mu kau sudah merasakan hal ini sejak dulu?" tanya Kyuhyun, sedikit kaget.

Sungmin tersenyum miring, namun tidak menakutkan—menurut Kyuhyun. Tapi kini, apa yang 'menurut Kyuhyun' berbeda, Sungmin tersenyum seperti itu, seakan mengatakan kepada diri nya, '_Baru tahu hal ini? Kau benar-benar bodoh, tuan Cho Kyuhyun_'

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Kyuhyun, ia tidak peduli kemarahan nya tadi.

"Sejak kapan? Kau baru bertanya sekarang? Kau benar-benar bodoh, Tuan Cho" Sindir Sungmin sinis.

"AKU BERTANYA KEPADA MU, LEE SUNGMIN!" teriak Kyuhyun, ini membuat kesabaran nya menipis.

"Sejak kau mengatakan hal menjijikkan kepada ku, 'aku mencintai mu'…" jawab Sungmin datar.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata apa lagi, kini ia sadar, membuat Sungmin menderita sejak awal. Mungkin—pemikiran nya, yeoja-yeoja yang sangat mencintai Kyuhyun yang membuat seperti ini, termasuk yeoja brengsek yang telah mencium nya di depan Sungmin.

"Terdiam? Menyesal, tuan Cho?," tanya Sungmin sinis, ia meraih tas nya, "aku pergi, buang-buang waktu ku saja…" desah Sungmin berat, namun sebelum melangkah keluar pintu, ia berbalik sebentar, menatap Kyuhyun.

"Hubungan kita… berakhir di sini saja nde? Aku bosan di perlakukan seperti ini… bye Cho Kyuhyun…"

**|END DI SAAT KYUHYUN NYA SHOCK XD|**

YES! Cerita nya gantung lagi! XD #nari history(?)

Oke, untuk kelanjutan nya, silahkan pikir sendiri XD karena Rin Rin sudah memikirkan bagaimana nasib si epil maknae itu '-'/

Kalo mau tau kelanjutan nya, datang ke rumah Rin Rin, ada di Bandung kok… kalau nggak mau… bagus lah, Rin Rin nggak usah repot-repot XD #di bakar#

Ini sebenar nya FF nya dah lama jadi. Tapi Rin Rin masih bimbang… namun daripada jadi sampah di folder, jadinya di publish deh -_- mianhae kalo jelek…

Oke, akhir kata, Review please untuk FF gantung ini~~ #bbuing2barengUmin


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : ****Mianhae**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun ****(****Super Junior****)**

**Lee Sungmin ****(****Super Junior****)**

**And Other...**

**Genre : ****Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Author : ****Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**MIANHAE**

**.**

**WARNING! ****YAOI!**

**.**

**Disclainmer : Super Junior (KyuMin) EXO ɷ SM • Mianhae ɷ Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**.**

_**Summary**_** :****"Hubungan kita… berakhir di sini saja nde? Aku bosan di perlakukan seperti ini… bye Cho Kyuhyun…" KYUMIN FIC! #FF SJ YAOI PERTAMA BUATAN RIN RIN!**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DIMANA-MANA! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DI MAKLUMI!**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Ahoi! Rin Rin balik lagi! o/**

**Ngg… begini, karena reader itu ingin FF ini dilanjutkan, jadi Rin RIn lanjutkan XD**

**Dengan tambahan Kris dan Luhan dari EXO!**

Author P.O.V

Sungmin bersiul pelan. Berjalan dengan santai bisa sedikit membuang pikiran-pikiran yang berat. Melupakan kejadian seminggu lalu yang tidak ingin namja aegyo ini ingat lagi.

Terutama namja itu.

"Sungmin hyung!"

Sungmin menoleh ke asal suara, dan senyum berkembang di sana, "Luhan!"

"Hyung, kau terlalu pagi untuk datang" ujar Luhan, menyamai langkah nya dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin terkekeh, "Aku sedang memulai kebiasaan baru!" balas Sungmin.

"Jinjja? Kkk~ seperti nya ada sesuatu yang membuat hyung berubah, apa itu?" tanya Luhan semangat.

"Molla, mungkin karena kata hati" jawab Sungmin, lalu tertawa.

"Ada apa dengan Lee Sungmin hyung? Uukh.. pasti karena kegiatan padat dari dosen Kim itu ya? Ck, dasar" gerutu Luhan.

"Bukan, bukan. Aku hanya sedang ingin… berubah, sejak seminggu yang lalu" jawab Sungmin.

"Oh, jinjja? Ah, jangan ingat kejadian 'itu' lagi, hyung!"

"Kejadian apa? Ng?" tanya Sungmin, menatap bingung Luhan, walau masih ada sedikit memory dari kejadian seminggu yang lalu, itu.

"Tidak! Bukan apa-apa! Bagaimana kalau kita ke perpustakaan? Jam pertama mulai nya dua jam lagi!" jawab Luhan.

Sungmin mengangguk, lalu berlari sambil tertawa mengikuti Luhan.

Biarlah dia seperti ini, untuk selama nya, tanpa namja itu.

**ͼ**** Mianhae ****ͽ**

"Hyung"

"…"

"Hyung!"

"…"

"HYUNG!"

"Eh, ada apa, Kris-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun, tersadar dari lamunan nya.

"Kau aneh yung, apalagi sejak seminggu yang lalu. Ck, memang ada apa sih?" bukan nya menjawab, Kris malah bertanya lagi kepada namja yang lebih tua 2 tahun dari nya.

"Aniyo, aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran" jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"Banyak pikiran?" tanya Kris, alis nya bertaut, "pikiran apa? Biasa nya hyung selalu bercerita. Ah, dan mengapa seminggu ini hyung tidak bersama Sungmin hyung?"

**DEG**

Jantung Kyuhyun tertohok. Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Namja yang… ah, sudah, lupakan saja.

"Jangan sebutkan nama namja itu lagi, Yi Fan. Dan banyak pikiran ku bukan karena dia" jawab Kyuhyun dingin, dan meninggalkan Kris yang menatap nya bingung.

"Ah, hyung, jawaban mu sudah menjawab apa yang ada di pikiran mu" desis Kris.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan. Pikiran nya kacau, sangat kacau. Ini semua hanya karena satu orang. Lee Sungmin. _Mantan_ namjachingu nya.

"Ck, dasar Kris, membuatku harus mengingat kejadian itu lagi—_terutama namja itu_" gerutu Kyuhyun, meremas surai rambut hitam kecoklatan nya.

"Kyuhyun oppa!"

Kyuhyun hampir tersedak ludah nya sendiri. '_Ck, yeoja itu_' batin Kyuhyun kesal.

"Apa oppa ada waktu luang?" tanya yeoja yang bernama Seohyun.

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata malas. Sejak kejadian itu, Kyuhyun semakin membenci yeoja—kecuali _ibu, kakak, dan nenek nya_.

"Aku ada pekerjaan" jawab Kyuhyun, dusta. Dia sebenar nya hanya memiliki satu mata pelajaran saja hari ini, dan itu akan dimulai siang, namun entah mengapa Kyuhyun datang terlalu pagi.

"Jinjja? Yah.. padahal aku ingin mengajak oppa memakan sarapan bersama…"

Kyuhyun berdecak, melepas genggaman tangan yeoja itu dengan kasar dan meninggalkan nya.

Seohyun menatap kepergian Kyuhyun, senyuman manis nya—_tadi_ tergantikan oleh seringai.

"Tak ada satupun orang yang tak berlutut dari seorang putri Seo Jo Hyun, Kyuhyun oppa"

**ͼ**** Mianhae ****ͽ**

"Seperti nya hari ini sudah cukup, terima kasih"

Ucapan dosen Lee mengahiri kegiatan kuliah Sungmin dan Luhan. Semua mahasiswa/i membereskan barang-barang nya, meregangkan tubuh nya yang kaku, atau langsung bergegas pulang.

"Sungmin hyung, apa hyung masih ada jam kuliah lagi?" tanya Luhan, sibuk membereskan alat tulis nya.

Sungmin melirik Luhan, "Ada, dosen Kim"

"MWOYA? DOSEN KIM?" pekik Luhan, beruntung kelas nya sudah mulai sepi dengan mahasiswa/i.

"Tidak perlu berteriak-teriak, Xi Luhan. Kau sendiri?" tanya Sungmin.

"Dosen Cha, dan uhk, dosen hitam itu sangat menyebalkan!" jawab Luhan disertai gerutuan.

"Maksud mu dosen Cha Hak Yeon? Hati-hati dengan nya, kudengar dia yadong" ujar Sungmin terkekeh.

"Itu yang kumaksud! Dia selalu menggoda ku, aaggrrhh! Sangat tidak beruntung yang menjadi namjachingu nya, cih"

"Ah benar, dosen Cha sampai sekarang belum ada pendamping hidup" ujar Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, kenapa membahas dosen Cha. Ah, Sungmin hyung, pelajaran dosen Kim kapan dimulai?" tanya Luhan, mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Jam dua, dan masih ada 3 jam lagi. Kau?" tanya Sungmin setelah menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Jam satu, uukh… enak sekali hyung~"

"Mau ke kedai ice cream? Aku sedang ingin memakan makanan dingin~"

"Nde!"

Sungmin dan Luhan langsung berjalan keluar, berbincang dengan riang. Ah, tanpa mengetahui sesosok namja tampan yang tengah menatap Sungmin dari kejauhan.

"**Ternyata kau benar-benar telah melupakan ku, Minnie**"

Namja itu menghela nafas berat, lalu melangkah pergi dengan arah yang berlawanan dari Sungmin dan Luhan.

"Dan kau tahu hyung, aku lang—hyung?"

Celoteh Luhan terganti dengan kebingungan, Sungmin terus menatap kebelakang.

"Kenapa, hyung?" tanya Luhan, ikut menatap objek yang dilihat Sungmin.

"Ah tidak, hanya… seperti ada yang mengikuti ku, mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja" jawab Sungmin, mata nya masih menatap tajam kebelakang, walau kepala nya sudah menghadap kedepan.

Luhan mengangguk, "Ah hyung, mau tau kelanjutan cerita ku?"

"Apa itu?"

**ͼ**** Mianhae ****ͽ**

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Kris tampak tak dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun. Tatapan nya kosong, pandangan nya lurus kedepan. Bahkan saat Kris menggerakkan tangan kanan nya di depan muka Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sama sekali merasa tak terganggu.

"Ck, hyung, sadarlah!"

"…"

"Hyung"

"…"

Kris menghela nafas, susah sekali menyadarkan sahabat nya ini.

"Hyung…"

"Wae?"

"Akhir nya kau sadar juga" ucap Kris.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas—_seperti Kris tadi_. Susah juga, melupakan namjachingu nya yang sangat manis itu, ah, lebih tepat nya, _mantan_ namjachingu.

"Aku ada jam kuliah sekarang, tapi hyung jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh, oke?" ujar Kris, mencoba yakin bahwa Kyuhyun tidak melakukan hal-hal konyol—_seperti bunuh diri_.

"Nde.. nde.. arraso… memang nya sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun malas.

"Jam 1, bukan kah hyung kuliah jam dua di mata pelajaran dosen Kim?" jawab Kris, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku tinggal, nde!"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat sebelah tangan nya, lalu menidurkan kepala nya di atas meja kantin. Uhk, satu jam lagi dengan acara yang membosan kan, biasanya jika seperti ini, Sungmin aka—

"Mwoya? Kenapa aku masih memikirkan nya? aish!" Kyuhyun menggerutu tak jelas dan memberantaki rambut nya. frustasi memikirkan hal-hal yang seharus nya sudah tidak ia pikirkan lagi.

Tampak dari kejauhan, namja manis berambut pirang—_karena di cat_ menatap nya sayu, bibir nya bergetar dan digigit.

"Tapi kau sudah sangat menyakiti ku, Cho Kyuhyun" desis namja itu, dan pergi berlalu.

**|TBC|**

Yooss! Ending GJ, semua GJ! #nariGJ(?)

Uptude dua kali, yeyeyeyeye! XD

**Reader : Tapi pararendek -_-**

**Rin RIn : =="a iya sih, lagi males nulis, otak encer nya yang pendek-pendek(?)**

Udah baca yang 'Don't Forget Me'? #yaelahpromosi-_-

Oke, Rin RIn bikin yang nyiksa cast nya lagi.

JANGAN SALAHKAN RIN RIN! Karena Rin Rin orang nya tersiksa, dan tanpa sadar menuliskan dengan cast nya tersiksa. #ingetMianhae,Saranghae-eh-

Oke, **makasih yang udah REVIEW, maaf Rin RIn nggak bisa bales, buru-buru ^^**

Boleh nge-review lagi? #bbuing3barengSungmin


End file.
